iEncounter a Myth
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Freddie and his mom were driving home one night on a freeway. They spot a fourteen year old boy walking home, and offer him a ride. When they get to his house, they discover he vanished. Then Freddie looks up this boy's horrifying past. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Based on reivews wanting more, it'll be more than a one-shot. Based on that Vanishing Hitchhiker myth, but I changed it to a boy instead of a girl. Freddie's also fifteen in this story.

* * *

The stars are out, the moon was hidden by clouds and the headlights were showing the road. There were woods by the guardrail and Freddie looked out the window. He spotted what looked like a fourteen year old blond boy, beckoning for a ride.

He had red, purple, and blue streaks dyed in his hair. He wore regular blue jeans, a white shirt under a black Monster jersey. He had a black and white checkered backpack on his shoulder.

_What is a fourteen year old boy doing on a highway at night?_ Freddie thought.

"Mom. We should give that boy a ride." Freddie said and his mom pulled over. Freddie noticed that he had really dark blue eyes that seemed to pierce into your soul. Freddie held back a shudder. The boy got in the car and held onto his backpack, like it will protect him. Freddie did notice that he hadn't buckled his seatbelt and emitted a small cold air. He didn't want to call the blond out on it.

"What on earth are you doing out at 9:30 all by yourself walking on a highway?" Marissa asked. Leave it to Marissa to get all motherly for a boy she didn't even know.

"It's too long of a story to tell now." The boy said. His voice wasn't too high or to low. It was just average. "Please, please take me home. I'll tell you everything once we get there." He told them the address. "I hope it's not to long of a drive for you." Marissa drove on and Freddie looked back at the boy.

He seemed way to pale, almost see-through. But the boy wasn't paying attention to Freddie staring. He was looking out the window. Freddie looked forward again.

* * *

They got to the house in thirty minutes. It was a normal one story house. It was white with blue trim. Grass and moss was growing on the roof. The lawn was dead. No outside light was on. Freddie turned around to face the boy, but he was gone.

_What the fuck? How did he leave? He couldn't have fallen out or vanished. That's impossible!_ Freddie thought and went outside to ring the doorbell on the house. The owners just have to know the reason why some people just randomly pulled up in their driveway. He walked to the door and rang the doorbell.

He peered in through the house, taking notice that it was dark inside. He couldn't see if any furniture was there or not. Maybe they were out. He thought about it. Where would they go at 10:00? He rang the doorbell again, listening to it echo.

"Nobody's ever going to answer." A woman said from the side of the yard, almost causing Freddie to jump out of his skin. Freddie turned to face the neighbor who was leaning against the fence.

She wore a plaid short sleeved button up shirt. Freddie couldn't tell what else she was wearing because the fence was in the way. She had blonde hair pulled up in a pony tail.

"Why?" Freddie asked confused, walking to the fence.

"The previous owners moved out two years ago, taking their two young daughters with them." The woman said. "Something about starting a new life after their only son was murdered." The blonde haired woman looked at the house. She missed the Scott family. Their son was too young to be murdered, and she looked towards Freddie.

Freddie felt sorry for the parents for their loss, though he didn't know them. "Thanks for your time." Freddie went back to the car and wondered where the blond boy vanished off to or why he gave them an address where nobody lived at.

The woman stared after the car, shaking her head, sadly. This has been going on for a while now.

The fifteen year old looked out through the window at the clouds drifting away from the full moon. Freddie looked back in the review mirror. He could've sworn he saw the fourteen year old blond boy on the sidewalk looking out after the car. He blinked and the boy wasn't there.

_Maybe I'm losing my mind._ Freddie thought to himself.

* * *

Freddie sat crossed legged on his bed, his hair wet. He was wearing a concert shirt, and plaid pajamas bottom. He was looking up highway deaths on the internet. He finally found something. He was reading the article at 11:15 at night. Freddie was shocked at what he read.

A fourteen year old boy named Tyler Scott was walking home from school. His parents couldn't pick him up; he didn't know his neighbors that well, he didn't have friends to give him a ride home, and the buses were always full. Tyler only had two younger sisters. A car pulled up and a woman kidnapped him. Tyler struggled and the woman took him on the highway, where she raped him.

Tyler had shown signs of struggling and then she brutally murdered him. She buried his body in the woods. A few days later Tyler's parents called the police, and the woman confessed. She proceeded to show the cops were she buried Tyler and is now in prison with a bail of forty thousand dollars. Tyler's body was recovered and he had a proper burial. He died two years ago, in the woods, next to the same highway, that Freddie and Marissa drove on.

On the top left hand corner of the article was a school picture of Tyler. He had skater blond hair with blue, red, and purple dyed streaks in his hair. His eyes were the same dark shade of blue.

Freddie quickly closed the window and shut his laptop closed. He put his laptop on his bed and pushed it away from him.

The fifteen year old, was breathing heavily, and his heart was beating rapidly. He was suddenly scared.

Because Tyler was the boy that they had picked up and driven home.

* * *

A/N: This is my sucky idea of a scary story. Are you scared yet? No. Okay then. Reviews please?

The first reviewer will get their favorite brand of cookies.

Yes, I am bribing you.

This has been in my head for a few hours, and I needed to write this, so it's short.


	2. Chapter 2

Freddie walked to the cemetery. He never told Carly, Sam, and Spencer about his encounter with a dead boy on the highway. They might laugh at him; think he was making it up. His mom never wanted it to be mentioned again. People would think she was crazier then they thought of her already. Freddie walked through the rows of gravestones and finally found the one he was looking for.

** Tyler Kyle Scott**

** Friend, brother**

** 1996 - 2010**

'**A broken heart that**

** The world forgot'**

Freddie looked at the gravestone and realized someone else was standing next to him. The fifteen year old looked up at a Gothic looking boy who was also looking at the gravestone.

"Fourteen is too young to die right?" The boy asked. He looked to be about sixteen.

"Yeah." Freddie answered.

"In a couple of weeks, he would've turned sixteen." The boy said.

"Oh." Freddie said, noticing a small angel statue on its side. A smile wasn't there, its eyes closed, and it was in a fetal position on the gravestone. "Interesting statue."

The boy nodded in agreement. "I think they put it there because he was raped, and then beaten to near death, then the freakish woman stabbed him, repeatedly. I think."

"That's disturbing." Freddie said, feeling sympathy for Tyler. No child should go through that. The boy nodded.

"I went to his funeral. It was open coffin. His face was really bruised. It was a good thing he wasn't decomposing yet." The boy said. "His family was devastated. They were crying, even through the funeral. His little sisters were crying, wanting Tyler to come home, but he's never coming home. Maybe if he's reincarnated, he would."

Freddie chewed his lower lip. "How old are his sisters?"

"The brunette was ten. The blonde was eight. They're older now." The boy said.

"By the way, what's your name?" Freddie asked. He was talking to a stranger about a deceased boy. How weird.

"Josh." Josh replied and Freddie nodded.

"Freddie." Freddie replied. "His sisters and parents moved houses."

"Yeah. They still go to Ridgeway. They just don't talk about it. They avoid the question." Josh explained. "I know. I tried."

Freddie thought about it. "I thought he didn't have friends."

Josh chewed his lower lip. "Freshman year, we both had PE second period and freshman studies fifth period." Josh said shrugging and smiled. "He was really interesting to talk to. We liked the same genre of books and music. We would swap bands and books we liked."

Freddie nodded. The more he heard about Tyler, the more he felt bad. "They said he didn't have any friends."

Josh snorted. "He never hung out with anybody. He would sit alone, listen to music, and read. Nobody would talk to him. I felt bad about it. I was planning to hang out with him but then he was murdered." Freddie felt bad. "I'm not surprised that people would think he doesn't have friends." Josh sighed. He sometimes missed Tyler.

* * *

Freddie thought about Tyler when he was walking to the Groovy Smoothie. He had an itching feeling that he may have met Tyler, before the highway incident.

He stopped and looked in a bookstore. He walked in the bookstore and looked around at the books. He walked to a shelf and looked at the books about witchcraft.

_Dear God if you're up there, please give me a sign showing that I had somehow meet Tyler before his death._ Freddie prayed in his head. He didn't believe in God, but his mom kept forcing him to go to church, hoping to turn her atheist son into a believer.

Freddie sighed and walked to another part of the bookstore. He looked up and came face to face with a Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban book. He studied the cover.

He suddenly remembered walking up the stairs and accidentally bumping into a boy with dyed hair sitting on the stairs reading a Harry Potter book. The boy, Tyler, had looked up at Freddie with an annoyed expression. Freddie had replied with a 'sorry' and Tyler just stared at Freddie with dark blue eyes that made Freddie shiver slightly. Freddie turned and had walked up the stairs, feeling Tyler stare after him.

_Man, do I feel stupid for not even recognizing him._ Freddie thought and left the bookstore, feeling even guiltier for not even talking to Tyler. He did seem slightly lonely.

* * *

A/N: Okay, some back story about Tyler's fourteen year long life. I had P.E second period my freshman year and had freshman studies fifth period. I actually had a friend in both those periods but sometimes we never really talked to each other.

I never had a friend outside of class, so I always read, and listened to music.

Freddie didn't remember Tyler, because Tyler's that type of forgettable background person that people don't really remember or talk to.

Plus it has been two years since Freddie saw and talked to, so Freddie is bound to forget Tyler.

1996 was the year I was born in, and I had turned sixteen in November. So I used the year I was born in as the year that Tyler was born in. I bascially made Tyler as another version of me, but as a boy, who was raped, beaten, and murdered. O.O

Merry Early Christmas to all my loyal fanfic readers.


End file.
